Lemonade Mouth: Cars Version
by bigfootlives
Summary: Ever wondered what the movie "Lemonade Mouth" would be like if they were cars? Well, in this story, not only are they cars, it also takes place in Radiator Springs, with characters you know from the movies! Please review, first ever published story!
1. Chapter 1

Lemonade Mouth: Cars Version

(Olivia is a pink Porsche, Wen is a yellow mini-van, Stella is a red Cadillac, Mo is a blue Porsche, looks a lot like Sally except she has brown eyes instead of blue, Charlie is a black Cadillac, and Scott is a silver Ferrari. Since they are only teenagers, they are a bit smaller than adult cars)

Poets. Geniuses. Revolutionaries. Lemonade Mouth has been called all of these things. But the story of how our band came to be is a mystery to them all. I wonder if they'd believe it. If I told them that it all started, right in detention.

(Ms. Rezenick is a purple Porsche)

"The rules in here are simple." Ms. Rezenick began. "No eating, no drinking, no tapping no texting. You break a rule, I got another day of detention, are we clear? Great."

Stella Yumada, lead guitar.

Wen Gifford, keyboard.

Mo Banjorree, bass.

Charlie Delgado, drum god.

And, me. Olivia White. Future lead singer for Lemonade Mouth. It was this rag-tag group of five that started it all.

"I have decided, that we are gonna clean up around here, we're gonna unpack and, we're gonna turn this storage room, into a music room." Ms. Rezenick said. "I mean, we may as well make the most of it. We've been banished to the basement." Suddenly, we heard a toilet flush. "Did you hear that?" Ms. Rezenick asked. We heard it again. This _really _got Ms. Rezenick mad. "You know what, if they spent a _fraction _of what that new gymnasium cost to this music program alive I-" We heard the noise again. "That is it, that is it!" Ms. Rezenick exclaimed.

But, if I'm going to tell you this right, I need to go back, to the morning it all began...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! 

Stella was jamming on her guitar while her two little brothers, (both beige minivans) were discussing how to construct their new toy. Stella was covered in bumper stickers, which included a red one on her side that said QUESTION? AUTHORITY. A blue one behind that said SAVE THE WHALES, and one on her other side that said VEGETARIANS ROCK! "Let's go Stell!" her mother, (a black Cadillac) said. "You don't want to be late for your first day do you?" Stella paid no attention and continued playing her guitar. Her mother paused for a minute, then left Stella to continue playing.

At the Radiator Springs High School, a new school that had recently been constructed, Stella and her mother were driving out to see what the new school was like. Stella's mother decided to talk to her daughter before they went in. "I know this is hard." she said. "Transferring to a new school a _month _into the year?" Stella questioned. Her mother nodded. Stella began to drive off. "Why would that be hard?" she mumbled to herself. "Stella!" her mother shouted. Stella paid no attention. "Stella!" her mother repeated, trying to catch up to her. "But who cares right?" Stella asked. "I care." her mother replied. Stella turned to face her mother. "Then you and dad might have thought to ask me before you moved our family _all the way across the country?_" Her mother started to reply, but then her phone rang. "Hold that thought." her mother sighed. Stella however, didn't, and started towards the school. She came to a group of cheerleaders and soccer players. "Check out the new girl!" sneered Ray, a green jeep. The girls laughed. Standing beside them was Scott. Stella paid no attention to them and continued in.

Thanks for reading, I'll update soon. (I thought Ray should look like Miles Axelrod, because he's just as evil as him.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this is the third chapter. Oh also, it might be a little late for this but I forgot the disclaimer. (It adds an effect if you read this out loud really fast.) I do not own Lemonade Mouth, Disney Channel does, I also do not own Cars or Cars 2 Disney/Pixar does but let's hope you knew that because if you didn't that's just sad.

At the Mountain Ridge Community College, Mr. Gifford (A brown truck) was waving goodbye to his girlfriend Sydney, (A white Porsche.) "Have fun!" he exclaimed, smiling and waving. His son, Wen Gifford was not as happy. He didn't like Sydney, no matter how nice she was to him. He wanted to end the relationship once and for all. "Dad, don't you think it's a little weird that your girlfriend's still in college?" he asked. Mr. Gifford laughed. "She's 28 Wen. She's just taking a photography course." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Then Mr. Gifford turned back to his son. "Just give Sydney a chance." he told him. "Why is everything about Sydney?" he asked. "Sydney wants Chinese food. Let's watch Sydney's favorite show. Sorry, I can't pick you up from piano practice, Sydney called." "Hey, I apologize for that." His father said. Wen had enough. "You know what, whatever let's just go. I'm gonna be late for my history presentation." Defeated, Mr. Gifford drove off, his son trudging behind him.

Back at the parking lot of Radiator Springs High School, Charlie Delgado was tapping away with his drumsticks on the pavement. Then, his father ( a red Ferrari) turned around and gave him a look of disapproval. Charlie stopped. "Sorry." he mumbled. Then, his mother (a black minivan) turned around. "Are you excited Charles?" she asked happily. Charlie stared at his mother with a look of confusion. "_Soccer _tryouts are today." she continued. _Oh! _He had completely forgotten about that! His parents had been excited about that all week. Charlie's brother, Tommy had been a school sensation in soccer, and his parents hoped that Charlie would drive in his tire tracks. But Charlie did _not _want to play soccer. It wasn't his thing. He liked music much more. "Uh, yeah, yeah I'm uh, thrilled." he replied unenthusiastically. Then his father took something out of his bag. "You mother-" "We." Charlie's mother corrected. "Wanted to give something today." his father continued. He handed Charlie a dirty old soccer ball. "For good luck." his father finished. "Your brother scored the winning goal in state finals with that ball." his mother said, beginning to weep. She continued to cry. Mr. Delgado gave her looks of comfort, while Charlie just gave her looks on confusion. "Mom, what are you crying for?" he asked. "Tommy's just away at college." "I- never mind." his mother said, still weeping. Charlie rolled his eyes and started to drive off. He only drove a few feet though, until he saw Mo Banjorree driving with her father. Charlie always had a crush on her, even though she already had a boyfriend, Scott. Charlie stared at her, not paying attention to where he was going, until he slammed into a pole. Moaning in pain, he kept on driving.

Thanks for reading, it might be a while until I can update, so be patient please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! This is the fourth chapter. Sorry I haven't been writing but, I've been busy you know, school and everything. Anyways hope you like it!

Mo's father ,(A gray Ferrari) began to talk to his daughter. He wanted a lot from her, and he wanted her to know it. "Mona," he began. "You need to speak with your teachers about extra credit. Get your GPA's up for the college entrance exam." "But that's not for a couple of years dad." Mo replied. "It's never too early to think about your future Mona. Understand?" "Yes Papa." Mo said. "Don't forget! Extra credit!" Mo's dad shouted as she was driving off. Mo was driving off with a little bandana around her head that her father wanted her to wear. She hated it, and planned to get it off as soon as she got into the building. Suddenly she stopped dead. She saw her secret boyfriend Scott talking with his friends. What would he think if he saw her like that? "Please don't see me, please don't see me." she quietly pleaded as she drove into the school. Luckily for her, she made it into the school unnoticed. But how much longer would that last?

Wen dashed in the school when he finally made it. The bell was ringing, and he was late. He darted past Olivia, who had also just made it. Then, she dropped her books. She went to pick them up. "Here we go Olivia." she said frustrated.

Mo drove directly to the ladies' room when she made it in. She took off the bandana, stuffed it in her bag and applied some glitter. Scott liked it when she wore glitter, and she wanted to impress him. She took a quick look in the mirror, smiled, and drove out. She started to drive to homeroom, when Scott came up to her. "Hey, there you are." he said smiling. "Scott, you scared me." she replied. "Well, I've been looking all over for you." he said. They began to drive off together. "So the band and I are gonna ditch this morning, head on over to Ray's to practice for the Halloween bash. You wanna come?" " Sure I would lov-" Mo stopped herself. What would her father think if he found out she ditched? "I can't." She replied. "What?" Scott asked. "Come on Mo, we barely see each other as it is." "Well, maybe this Saturday, I'll tell my dad I've got extra credit or-" "Mo I've got Mudslide Crush rehearsals all weekend. Plus soccer practice." Scott replied. "Can't you do this just once? For me?" Mo shifted uncomfortably to Mr. Brenagann's, the principal's office. Scott knew what she was thinking. "Look, don't worry about Brenagann ok? He's with the new girl."

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's the fifth chapter! Hope you like it!

Mr. Brenagann was in fact with the new girl Stella. He gazed proudly at his many, many awards and turned to face Stella's mother. "Well, I think that Stella's still working through some anger issues about moving here." Stella's mother said. "Yes, I can see that." Mr. Brenagann replied. He turned his gaze towards Stella's "QUESTION? AUTHORITY" bumper sticker. "But I'm afraid that bumper sticker is…" "What?" Stella interrupted. "Is there a sticker code here?" "Well uh, no." Mr. Brenagann answered. "But there is an unwritten line, and that bumper sticker crosses it." Stella gave Mr. Brenagann a weird look. "What about freedom of expression?" she asked. "Do you have that here?" Stella was really starting to irritate Mr. Brenagann, and before he could give an angry response, Stella's mother interrupted. "Stella!" she said. "Why don't you just cover up for the day?" She released a small robotic arm that painted over the bumper sticker. _Great. _Stella thought. _Another way for my mom to show off how much more high-tech and genius than I am. _"Stella, is it?" Mr. Brenagann asked. "I run a tight shift here. I don't know how they did things back in Rhode Island, but in my school, students respect the rules." He turned back to his awards. "Written," he continued. "And unwritten." Stella then saw something very interesting on the security cameras. 2 cars were heading for the exit. She smirked at Mr. Brenagann. He could tell something was wrong, so he followed her gaze to the security cameras, and reached for the remote. "Come on, come on….." he mumbled as he paused the cameras. The 2 cars were Mo and Scott.

"Please don't call my dad!" Mo begged to Mr. Brenagann. She was in his office after he had busted her and Scott on the security cameras. "He doesn't even want me alone with a boy! If he found out I skipped class with one, he would never let me out of the house." Mr. Brenagann stared at her for a minute. "This _is _your first infraction…" he said. Mo nodded. "You are on the honor roll….. I won't call your father." Mo sighed with relief. _Thank you. _she mouthed. "This time." Mr. Brenagann continued. Mo stopped. "But if I _ever _catch you skipping class again…" he said, writing up a detention slip. "You won't. I promise." Mo said. He handed her the detention slip and dismissed her.

Thanks for reading, it took me a while to type it up, the power went out so I had to type up half of this chapter all over again, but oh well. I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the sixth chapter everyone!

"-That's why the American Revolution was so important." a student said, finishing her presentation. "Thank you Sharon, very nice." The teacher (A black truck) said. He turned to Wen. "Wendall," he said. "You're up." Wen took his red folder and started to head to the front of the class. He flipped through the folder, then stopped dead. Instead of his presentation, there were photos. _Sydney's _photos! He had taken Sydney's photos! _Stupid Sydney! _he thought angrily. "We're waiting." the teacher said impatiently. "Uh, just one second sir." Wen said. He flipped through the papers, hoping to find some part of his presentation, _anything_. "This, this just _can't _be happening." he mumbled. Then he heard the voice of someone he never wanted to see again. Sydney. "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt." she said. "Wen, I have your folder." "Hey, check out Wen's _mommy._" an obnoxious kid in the class sneered. "You must be Wendall's mother." the teacher said, trying to be polite. Sydney started to answer, but Wen cut in. "She's _not _my mom ok?" he shouted. "Are you kidding me? Look at her! Are you _stupid?_" Sydney stood still, frozen in horror. Then, the teacher slowly turned to look at Wen, jaws dropped while Wen sat down realizing what he just said.

Back in the halls, Wen wasn't the only one in trouble. Mo drove out with the detention slip clutched in her tire. "So?" Scott asked. "Detention." Mo answered bitterly. "But, at least we'll be together right?" Scott turned away sheepishly. "_Right?_" Mo repeated. "Nah." Scott said. "He actually let me off with a warning." "A _warning?_" Mo asked in disbelief. "Yeah, you know I got soccer practice, Mudslide Crush, I just can't miss them." Scott answered. "See you at lunch ok?" "Sure." Mo said. Scott drove off. "Unbelievable." Mo muttered.

In a different section of the school, Ms. Rezenick was driving after . "What can I tell you Jenny?" he asked, annoyed. "That you put the same value on the arts, as you do sports." Ms. Rezenick demanded. "You've cut the music budget to zero, you've moved my classroom down to the basement, and for what? Some _gymnasium?_" "Whoa," Mr. Brenagann said, stopping. "This is not _some _gymnasium. Sports bring donors, donors bring money, and money makes my school run." He drove off. "_Your _school?" Ms. Rezenick asked, driving to him. He stopped and turned to face her. "Times are tough Jenny." he began. "Somebody's got to make the hard decisions around here. And that someone is _mwah._" He drove off again, while Ms. Rezenick headed back down to the basement in defeat.

Thanks for reading! I might update tomorrow! 


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the seventh chapter! Hope you like it!

"I'm nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody too?" Olivia was reading her poetry book in the janitor's closet, unaware that Mr. Brenagann was speeding down the halls. "Huh, well that would be a yes." she muttered. Outside the janitor's closet, Mr. Brenagann was gazing at the school's many, _many _trophies. Inside, Olivia took another bite out of her apple. In the process, she had accidentally knocked over a broom. Soon, everything was toppling over. As Olivia tried to straighten them, Mr. Brenagann heard the commotion and a girl shouting "Ow!" Mr. Brenagann backed up and filled out a detention slip. He opened the door, and handed it to Olivia.

Back at soccer tryouts, Scott was there with Mo, who Charlie was gazing at. "Ow!" he shouted when someone threw a soccer ball at him. Ray smirked, because of course, he had thrown the ball. "Ray!" Scott shouted. "Cut it out dude!" "Alright hustle up, move it! Move it!" the coach shouted. Mo smiled at Scott and left. Now cars were beginning to kick balls. Charlie tried to kick it, but his tire missed the ball. "Come on Delgado!" the coach shouted. The coach drove over to Scott. "You sure that's Tommy Delgado's brother?" he asked him. "Yeah, pretty sure." Scott replied. "No, Delgado, you gotta _kick _the ball. Like _this!_" Ray shouted, while kicking another ball straight for Charlie. "Ow!" he shouted again. "That's it." Charlie said furiously. "I don't want to play soccer, I don't want _your _abuse, and I certainly don't want my brother's ball." He thrust the ball at Ray, who dodged it. Instead, it hit the coach. "Ow!" he grunted. He turned around, looking angrily at Charlie. Ray drove up to him. "I think he did that on purpose." Ray told him. Furious, the coach started towards terrified Charlie.

Back at the new school gymnasium, the school was having a very "special" assembly. They were showing a commercial of Turbo Blast, the school's new sponsor. In the commercial, they were showing a bunch of racecars and other athletes acting like idiots. (They had asked Lightning McQueen to be in it, but he refused saying it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of) After the commercial was over, everyone cheered and honked their horns. Mr. Brenagann was standing at a podium with the founder of Turbo Blast. "Welcome to our first school assembly in our new gym, generously funded by our school sponsor, Turbo Blast!" Mr. Brenagann declared. "Drink-Of-Champions!" (That was the product's motto) All the athletes in the school cheered, including Scott, who was sitting next to Mo. "Yeah!" he shouted. Mo decided to just blend in and cheer too. Some students from the school newspaper, as well as some reporters from the town's new newspaper, _The Radiator Springs Times _drove out to take a picture of Mr. Brenagann and Turbo Blast's founder. Wen and Olivia, unlike the rest of the crowd, were not interested in Turbo Blast. Olivia was just reading a book, while bored Wen did nothing. "Our assembly today," Mr. Brenagann began. "-is about, are you ready? Personal empowerment….." as he droned on, two of the girls Stella had seen earlier were driving up the ramp, until they came to where Stella was sitting. "Hi." the gold car said to Stella. (Her name was Jules) "Hi." Stella replied, smiling. _Huh, maybe I _can _make some friends here. _she thought. "Why don't you uh, _find another seat?" _She snapped. "That's right, dig deep inside!" Mr. Brenagann continued to drone on. _Or not. _Stella thought. A member of the soccer team laughed. Stella turned back to her. "Why don't you make me?" she replied. He laughed again. The girl's jaws dropped. Ray, who had seen all this became furious. "Move it." he snapped to a guy who was sitting next to him. As the guy drove off, he told the girls to sit next to him. "What a freak." the white car muttered. "-a student, who's willing to take risks." Mr. Brenagann continued. "An _empowered _student. And by empowerment I mean, going above and beyond…" Stella smiled as he continued to talk. "You want empowered students?" Stella muttered. "Then you're going to get them." Taking a water bottle out of her bag, she stood up, dumped it on where her mother had painted her bumper sticker, and shouted, "My bumper sticker, _my _decision!" Shocked, Mr. Brenagann stopped talking, and everyone looked at her. "Ok, don't let your school take away your rights." She continued. "Be heard! Use your voice!" The students started to cheer for her. "Come on!" she shouted. Some students began standing up. "They can't tell us what to wear, who to be," Mrs. Rezenick smiled smugly. "We can wear whatever we want!" Stella continued. Wen and Olivia cheered. Mo had her jaw dropped in shock. "Sit down!" Ray shouted. Paying no attention to him, she continued. "I can wear my own bumper sticker! Wear whatever bumper sticker you want, today, tomorrow…"

Thanks for reading! I will update!


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth chapter! I hope you like it!

Stella drove out of the elevator, the detention slip firm in her tire. Mr. Brenagann had a long discussion with her before he gave her the slip, from her "presentation" in the gym. Then, an orange car came up to her. "Need to find something?" he asked. "Well, I-" Stella began to reply, before the car noticed her detention slip. "Detention, huh?" he asked. "Follow me." Stella started after him. "What is this place?" she asked. "_This,_" he replied. "Is the underground." They stopped in front of a room full of cars working on machinery. "Robotics club." the car explained. "Hey Alex, working hard?" he asked a green Cadillac. She smiled and waved back. They continued. "Shakespeare society." he continued. They saw a black car acting onstage. They began to go down the ramp, until they came to a small white car playing chess by himself. "Chess club." the orange car said. "He hasn't found a partner in _months_." They drove past him. Soon, they came to another room. "Ballet." the orange car said. Stella peeked through the window and saw several cars dancing in the room. They continued to a corner where 2 cars were working on math problems. "Mathletes." the orange car said. "Art club." he continued when they came to a bunch of cars working on art projects. They looked in another room. "Even the school newspaper." he said. Near the window they saw an aquamarine Porsche typing up something. "Victoria!" the orange car asked her. "Doing good?" She smiled and nodded. "Anything that doesn't fit Mr. Brenagann's mold, you'll find down here." he said. "Oh, here's my stop, A.B. club." (I think that's what he said, sorry if I'm wrong!) Stella stood in shock. "You're telling me that Brenagann just stuck your clubs in the basement?" she asked. "Pretty much." he replied sadly. "Unless you're on a sports team or you've got a pair of pom-poms, you're basically-" "Invisible." Stella finished for him. "See?" he said. "You're catching on already. Detention's at the end of the hall. Good luck." he turned around until he saw what the rest of the club was doing. Frustrated, he drove towards them. "No, guys," he complained. "You're doing this wrong!" Stella drove towards the end of the hall, until she came upon a machine that said "MEL'S LEMONADE."

There is a moment, when the stars align, and fates collide. This was that moment. The rest of the soon-to-be-band, Lemonade Mouth, had also taken a sip of their inspiration, Mel's lemonade. Stella had taken hers. Satisfied, she smiled and drove in.


	9. Chapter 9

This is part 9 everyone!

So this is where we left off, Ms. Rezenick going on and on about how mad she was from all of this. "-I'm gonna go give Brenagann a piece of my mind and while I do I just want you guys to start cleaning up or something around here." she said as she drove quickly out of the room. Stella stood up. "She can't make us clean!" she exclaimed. "It's cruel and unusual punishment!" "Welcome to high school." Charlie mumbled. Everyone but Charlie stood up and began to clean. In the middle of the room, there was a bucket collecting leaking water from the ceiling. It seemed to have some sort of rhythm. "This school _stinks._" Stella growled. "Can you guys just do what Ms. Rezenick asked you?" asked Mo. "I'm not getting another detention because of you people." Soon, everyone got to cleaning, except Charlie. He just sat, and began tapping his tires on the desk, to the rhythm of the water droplets. Soon, Wen caught on and begin tossing bells. Then, Mo began spraying water to the rhythm too, as Stella began honking her horn. Then, Charlie got up and tapped his drum sticks on the desks. Olivia looked around in wonder. Then Mo got a cello and began playing. Soon, Wen got a xylophone and played that, before switching to a piano. Stella got a guitar and began playing too. Then. Olivia began to sing. They played their song happily, and in rhythm, as if it had been a planned performance. Soon, they began playing so well, they didn't even notice when Ms. Rezenick came back into the room and stared in shock. Then, they were done. "That was so cool!" Stella exclaimed. Then, she noticed Ms. Rezenick, and so did everyone else. Then Mo panicked. "I'm really sorry, we just started to, um-" Then she rushed back to her desk. Ms. Rezenick began pointing at everyone. "Shhh! Shhh!" she exclaimed as everyone tried to explain. 'Let me think, let me think." she said. Then she turned to Olivia. "You," she said. "Yeah, I'm just gonna, uh," she dashed for her desk with Ms. Rezenick following her. "Olivia," she began. "YOU, have a _beautiful _voice ah!" Then she started towards everyone else. "Your band, it's a gift!" she exclaimed. "We're not a band." Stella said. "We don't even, know each other." Charlie added. "You were meant to play together!" Ms. Rezenick exclaimed. "It's-it's _destiny!_" Everyone just ignored her and went back to their seats. "Oh come on!" Ms. Rezenick exclaimed. "You don't have a moment like that and just ignore it!" she turned towards the door. "They, they, they need to _hear _you! Sure that'll show Brenagann." she said, laughing. Then she paused. "That will show Brenagann….." she repeated. "Ah!" she yelled, shocking everyone. "Oh, oh that's it! Rising Star! Rising Star!" "Rising _what?_"

Stella asked. "Rising Star." Olivia said. "It's a town competition." Mo said, sighing. "Winner gets a _record deal._" "And some serious popularity." Charlie added. "Making tomorrow's stars today…" he sang . "Just think, you guys, you can show everyone around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters! So," she began with a weird laugh. "What do you think?" she asked Stella. "You in?" "Pass." replied Stella. "_What_?" Ms. Rezenick asked, shocked. "It's ridiculous!" Stella exclaimed. "Ok." Ms. Rezenick said, turning to Mo. "I really can't." Mo replied. "Between my AP classes and violin lessons, no way." Then, Ms. Rezenick went over to Charlie. "Yeah, uh, I got-_stuff._" he replied pathetically. "_Stuff." _Ms. Reznick replied, irritated. "Alright then," she began, heading over to Olivia. "What about you, Ms. Olivia?" "I don't sing." Olivia replied. "Really, well we just heard you sing." Ms. Rezenick replied. "Yeah, but that wasn't real, I mean, on stage, I can't do that." Olivia said. "Oh sure you can!" Ms. Rezenick exclaimed. "No, trust me, it wouldn't be pretty!" Olivia exclaimed. "The last time I performed on stage was my 1st grade recital, and 5 minutes into "Baa baa black sheep" I threw up on Mikey Nickel." Wen laughed. "Yeah I remember that." he said. "That was _hilarious._" "No, it was humiliating." Olivia retorted. "Sorry, I can't." she told Ms. Rezenick. "Well, I guess that leaves me out." Wen said. "You can't really enter a competition with one man in the band. You know, unless you're thinking of a solo career. Which I'd be happy to consider…." "Guys, Mudslide Crush is entering. We wouldn't have a shot." "He's right." Mo said. "They're _amazing." _"They're not _that _amazing." Charlie muttered. "Well, if we don't stand a chance against these Mudslide guys then, why bother right?" Stella asked. "Because you said it yourself." Ms. Rezenick said. "You deserve to be heard." Then everyone else looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Thx for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10

Here's part 10!

The future members of Lemonade Mouth drove out of the elevator in wonder. Were they really meant to play together? They didn't give it much thought. Olivia rushed home to her grandmother. She didn't want to think about it. She entered the door, looking for her. "Gram?" she called. She went into the living room where her grandmother, (a white old car) was. "Oh, Olivia, sweetie!" her grandmother exclaimed. "How's Nancy doing?" Olivia asked. "She still hasn't eaten." her grandmother replied solemnly. Olivia went over to her cat, Nancy, and tried to convince it to eat.

Meanwhile, Wen was driving close to the Redwood Forest, where his dad called him to come after school. "Hey, Wen!" his dad called. "We're going out for a drive, want to come?" he was there with Sydney and Wen's little sister, (a small purple car.) "No, I don't like drives all that much." Wen replied. _I am _not _doing anything with Sydney. _Wen thought. Wen's dad looked disappointed. "Yes you do." Wen's little sister argued. "No I don't." Wen shot back. "Come on Wen." his dad insisted. "Since when don't you like to come for a drive?" Wen glanced at Sydney, who looked disappointed too, then he drove off. Wen's dad turned around. "Come on ladies," he said. "We are going for a drive."

Back at Mo's house, Mo was practicing on her violin, as her father smiled with approval. Then, he drove off into the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Mo smiled and began to play the notes of the song they had sung during detention.

At Charlie's house, Charlie was practicing his drums. "Charlie!" his mother called. She drove down to where he was playing. "How were soccer tryouts?" she asked. _Oh shoot! _Charlie thought. What was he supposed to say, _"Oh, I accidentally hit the coach with a soccer ball and got into detention?" _"Uh, they were, uh great." Charlie lied. His mother squealed with excitement. "Why don't you come in now and hit the books?" his mother suggested. "You're never going to make it to Stamford while you're whacking away on these drums."

Dinner at the Yumada house was not going well. "Yuck, dad, how could you eat that?" Stella asked in disgust as her dad munched on a piece of salmon. "Imagine how that poor fish felt." "Fish don't feel pain." her brother replied, irritated. "Just because you don't see agony, doesn't mean it's not there." Stella said. "When did _you _become a vegetarian?" her other brother asked. "Yeah, uh, when did _this _happen?" her dad asked. Stella glanced at her _Vegetarians Rock! _bumper sticker, then looked back at her family. "Four _months _ago…" Stella replied. "Wow, for a bunch of geniuses, you certainly don't pay much attention." "Because it's stupid Stella." her brother said. "Timmy!" Stella's mother scolded. Stella had enough. "Sorry I'm not out bio-degradable plastic," she began, looking at her mother. "Or making my own toys, I see." she said, looking at her brothers as they put together pieces of a toy robot. "Or, oh yeah. _Curing cancer._" "Uh, Stella, we, haven't cured it _yet._" Her father said. "Hello?" Stella said. "I know that. I may not be a genius, which is like, a genetic abnormality in this family, but I can do things too!" she began to crunch on a piece of lettuce. "I," she began. "Could start a revolution." "That's ah, nice honey." her dad said, not really paying any attention.

"Just because you don't see agony, doesn't mean it's not there." My favorite line! Part 11's coming soon! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11!

"Good morning Radiator Springs High!" cheered Mr. Brenagann on the school video announcements. "Yes, it's that time of year again, you guys go out there and vote, because guess what? Yes, I have been nominated yet again for school administrator of the year…" Charlie rolled his eyes. All his principal could talk about was himself. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it. It was a text from Stella. _Whoa, how'd she get my phone number? _Charlie thought, and read it. _Fluke or destiny? _It read. _We need to talk. _Charlie stared at it with confusion.

Charlie wasn't the only one getting texts from Stella. Stella had sent it to all the future members of Lemonade Mouth. In the bathroom, Mo felt her phone vibrate, and took it out. She stared at the text in wonder.

Back at Olivia's locker, she too had gotten the same text along with Wen. Then Wen came up behind her. "You think it's about the band?" he asked. "Agh!" she shouted, startled. She secretly had a crush on Wen, and was shy to talk to him. "I, ah-" she mumbled, then drove off.

That night, the band met at Flo's café. "We talked about this." Mo said. "It's not gonna happen." "Sure it is." Stella replied. "I signed us up for Rising Star this morning." Everyone stared at her in shock. "How did you do that?" Mo asked. "Simple." Stella replied. "I just talked to Ms. Carerra. She signs everyone up." "Stella, we're not experienced enough." Charlie said. "Which is why, I also signed us up for the Halloween Bash." Stella replied. Mo almost spit out the oil she was drinking. "_What?_" Wen exclaimed. "How'd you pull _that _off?" "It's amazing what a principal will agree to if he thinks his new "problem student" is directing her energy towards something productive." "Stella!" Mo exclaimed. "Goofing around in _detention _does not make us a band!" "So, we'll practice." Stella said. Then she turned to Charlie. "You rule drums, right?" she asked. "Yeah." Charlie replied. "See?" she said. Then she turned to Mo and whispered "I didn't even know that." "Ok, so what are we going to play?" Olivia asked. "You could write our songs." Wen replied. "_Me?_" Olivia asked. "Yeah, I have to say, the other day, it was pretty amazing." Wen replied. "That was nothing, I, think I'm going to be sick." Olivia mumbled. "Wait, we can't play at the bash," Mo argued. "Mudslide Crush is playing." "And we are opening for them." Stella said. Then, she high-fived Wen. Then Stella noticed how unsure everyone else was looking. "I don't know about the rest of you guys," she began. "But, I don't want to be some, random face in the yearbook, or a kid people vaguely recall passing in the hall. I want to be _heard._" Then Mo noticed Jules and her friend, (the 2 girls that had bullied Stella at the assembly,) driving into the café. Mo smiled and waved to them. But instead of a friendly wave back, they just gave Mo a weird look and drove away. _Okay… _Mo thought, embarrassed. "Wen and I are in." Stella continued. "Who's with us?" "I'll give it a shot." Mo agreed. "_Really?" _Stella asked in wonder. "But _only _if everyone else agrees." Mo said. "Just _one _practice. If it works, great. If not, I'm out." "Ok!" Stella exclaimed. Then she looked at Olivia and Charlie. "Come on!" Wen said to Olivia. "Say you'll try!" Olivia looked uncomfortable. "It'll be fun!" Stella joined in. "Pretty pretty please, sugar on top!" "Oh, okay okay, I'll do it." Olivia agreed. "Yes!" Stella shouted. "It'll be great." Mo assured Olivia. Then they looked at Charlie. "You know what," he began, taking out a quarter. "Heads, we do it, tails we don't." Then he flipped it. When the coin landed, the entire group stared down at it.

The coin had landed on heads.

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

This is the 12th chapter everyone!

One of the misconceptions about Lemonade Mouth is that we were a perfect fit from the start.

_Totally _not true.

"Come on Charlie, it's a simple four-four beat!" cried Stella. The band was at their first practice, and frankly, it wasn't going well. "You're not even trying!" Stella continued. "It's B to B flat, back to B, then an F sharp. Ready?" Stella began playing her guitar, as Mo followed and Charlie tried to follow with his drums. Wen just stood back hopelessly as Olivia struggled to sing along. "Okay, this isn't working!" Mo finally shouted. "We'll get it!" Stella insisted. "We just need to keep practicing. Also, maybe we need to be a little more _hard core_." Everyone turned to look at her. Mo put down her guitar. "That's it." she said. "I'm out of here." "What? You're just going to drive away?" Stella asked in disbelief. "Wha-come on don't leave!" Olivia begged. "In case you guys haven't realized, I'm _classically _trained. On the violin!" Mo replied. "I don't play whatever this is!" Charlie stared at her. If she was out, he suddenly didn't feel like being in the band either. "I-I'm out too." he said. "_What?" _Stella exclaimed. "Guys, look come on, we can work this out!" Wen protested. "Yeah, yeah Wen's right, maybe if we just take it from the top one more time…." Olivia said. "They're quitting before we've even started!" Stella exclaimed. "They're quitters!" "Shut up Stella!" Charlie shot back. "Mo!" Olivia cried. "Please! Don't go!" As Stella and Olivia begged Mo and Charlie to stay, Wen's eyes darted back and forth, unsure of what to do. Then, he began to play the notes of a song Olivia had wrote. Charlie drove back to his drums to play again, but Mo hesitated. Then Olivia began to sing. Pleased, Stella began to play her guitar. The song was great, and very heartfelt. In the hallway, Ms. Rezenick was singing along to their song, and dancing. (It wasn't the best dancing though.) When they were done, they all just stood in shock. Finally, Stella spoke. "Olivia, did you really write that?" "Yeah." Olivia replied, full of pride. "You guys!" Stella cheered. "We are _so _winning a record deal!"

However, they had some competition that could change all that. At an old warehouse, Mudslide Crush was performing. Of course, Jules and her friend made sure to show up. "So, ah, Brenagann took away half my set for the Halloween Bash." Ray told them. "_What_?" they asked in disbelief. As Ray complained, Mo drove through the door. "Hey!" Scott exclaimed as her saw her. "What's up? I didn't think you were going to make it!" Mo smiled. "So, how'd you get out of the house?" Scott asked. "I told my dad I had a study group." Mo replied. Scott laughed. "I mean, what does Brenagann expect me to do? Jump up and down, like oooh, I get to play _half my set?_" Ray continued. "What's Ray talking about?" Mo asked. "Eh, it's nothing." Scott replied. Mo gave him a look. "Come on, don't worry about it!" Scott insisted. "Just tell me!" Mo replied. Scott gave in. "Brenagann told us we're not getting our whole set for the Halloween Bash." he replied. "So….." Mo said. "So, you know that new girl Stella?" Scott asked. Mo nodded. "Well, I guess she told Brenagann she had some _band, _and Ms. Rezenick is in on it." he said. _Oh NO. _Mo thought. _Why didn't I think of this? He's going to see me in the band, and then he'll never forgive me! _"Uh, Ms. Rezenick is a really talented musician…" Mo stammered, trying to defend her band. "Yeah, but that's not the point." Scott said. "The point is, this so called band has half our stage time now. It's nuts!" Mo looked uncomfortable. "Um, do you know who _else _is in the band?" she asked. "Nope." he replied. "Just a bunch of nobodies." "It's me." Mo blurted. "What?" Scott asked, confused. "I'm in the band." Mo said. "I play base." "You're kidding, right?" Scott asked. "No." Mo replied. "Actually, we're not bad. I mean, we met in detention." Scott stared at her in disbelief. "We're just opening for you…" Mo said. "Well, Mo if you wanted to be in a band, that's great! I mean you could have played backup guitar for me or something, but taking up half our night? What's up with that?" Scott asked. "Wha-so now it's _your _night?" Mo asked. "Yeah!" Scott replied. "I mean, my music, it's important to me. You know that!" "Well, maybe my music is important to me too!" Mo replied. "I'm sure it is." Scott said. "It's just, just think about it, okay? I really don't want this to come between us." "Me neither-" Mo started. "Good." Scott said. "Now, I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" Mo nodded. "I'm taking that band down one way or another!" Ray declared. "Ray!" Scott shouted. "We're up my man!" "Alright, let's do this thing!" Ray shouted. They performed a song that everyone seemed to like, but it was _really _obnoxious and arrogant. But they were good, Mo had to give them that. During the song, Scott threw his hat to Mo. That was all she really enjoyed that evening.

Don't you just hate Mudslide Crush? Their songs are awful. Well, anyways, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's lucky number 13!

At school the next day, Stella and Wen were driving down the halls, when they noticed everyone was glaring at them. "What's going on?" Stella asked. "Mudslide Crush." Wen replied. "They're mad that we cut their show short." "So?" Stella asked. "So, they're the cool guys!" Wen replied. "The pride of Radiator Springs High." "And what are we?" Stella asked as they headed into the elevator. "We are, rash like, persistent." Wen replied. "Excellent." Stella declared.

In detention, everyone was drinking lemonade and laughing. "I see everyone brought their official badges!" Charlie exclaimed, pleased. "Yeah!" Stella said. "We're subterranean, and we're proud!" As they sipped, they heard a toilet flush from upstairs. "Ewwww." Mo moaned. "Alright." Stella started them off. "First order of business, a band name. We need one for the flyers." "Okay, what about, Soul Group?" Charlie suggested. Everyone gave a disagreeing look. "Um, the Anarcus?" Stella suggested. "Well, that's not so bad…." Olivia said, trying to be nice. Again, everyone gave a disagreeing look. "The Anarcus." Stella repeated. The others didn't agree. "I'm gonna go get another lemonade." Olivia said as she drove out the door. "Alright, guys I got one." Wen said, as he pulled out a notebook from his bag. "Let me just find it." Wen started flipping through the book. "Uh, _Wen._" he read. "Wen." Charlie repeated. "He's kidding, right?" Stella asked. "Come on, it's the whole one name thing like, like Bon Jovi!" Wen said. "Yeah, or _share!_" Mo said. "Back off the bash." Olivia said as she burst through the door. "What kind of a band name is _that?_" Stella asked. "I like it." Wen protested. "No, this was on the door!" Olivia said, showing them a piece of paper. On the paper was written BACK OFF THE BASH…..OR ELSE!

"Good morning." said a troubled Mr. Brenagann on the school video cast the next day. "I recently found that there was, _gum _underneath the seats on the new bleachers in the gym. I've assigned a team of students to clean it up…."

In the cafeteria, Mo sat down with Scott at a table. "You haven't called me back." Mo told him. "Sorry." Scott replied. "You know, I've just been distracted, I've got band rehearsals, soccer practice…." Mo rolled her eyes. "You know how it is, right?" he said. "Ok, is _that _what this is about?" Mo asked angrily. "No, no…" Scott began. Then he noticed a bunch of "popular" people motioning for him to come to their table. "You know, I gotta go." Scott said. "I'll call you, alright?" Then he drove off. "Sure you will." Mo muttered. The moment Charlie, who was sitting at a nearby table, realized Scott was gone, he rushed to her table. "If a guy doesn't call for a few days, should the girl worry?" she asked him. "Do guys do that? I mean, you're a guy, right?" "Uh, wow." Charlie said, amused. "No I just mean like, you're my friend, you're not a _guy-guy._" Mo laughed. "Uh, yeah…" Charlie said. "What's up?" Wen asked as he drove to their table. "Am I interrupting?"

Not far away at a vending machine for Turbo-Blast, Olivia entered a dollar into the machine. When it vended out, Olivia began to pick it up, but suddenly, Jules grabbed it from her. Olivia suddenly noticed she was surrounded by the "popular" people. "Thanks! My favorite." Jules sneered. "Could I just have that back?" Olivia asked nervously. "So you're the lead singer of the band?" Ray asked. "Yeah." Olivia replied. "Oh, then why don't you just belt one out for us?" Ray asked. "Yeah, show us what you got." Jules continued. The rest of the band noticed Olivia, and drove to help her. "Ok, guys could you just leave me alone?" Olivia asked. "What's going on?" Mo asked. "We're just making small talk." Jules replied. "Right." Wen replied sarcastically. "Ray, come on bro, just leave her alone." "Oh, and are you going to make me?" Ray shot back. "You're being a creep Ray." Mo said. "So, if _you're _not going to make me," Ray continued, glaring at Wen. "then who's going to make me?" "Me." Charlie said. "That's who." "You." Ray said, turning towards Charlie. Ray, looking ready to punch Charlie, headed straight for him. "Uh, can't we talk this out?" Charlie asked, terrified. "No, no we can't talk." Ray replied evilly. "Wen, Wen, a little help here!" Charlie begged. "Uh, no, I'm a lover, not a fighter." Wen replied, as terrified as Charlie. _I'm dead. _Charlie thought. "Just make it quick!" Charlie begged Ray. "I have a better idea." Stella said, tapping Ray. "What?" he demanded as he turned around. "Hold on one second." Stella said, as she sipped some lemonade. By now, Ray was really irritated. Suddenly, Stella spit lemonade all over Ray. The entire cafeteria turned over with their jaws dropped, as Olivia and Mo stared with amusement. As Charlie laughed, Ray headed straight for him again. "It's not funny!" Charlie cried. "No, it's not….." Then Stellla threatened to spit on Jules, as Jules backed away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mr. Brenagann shouted as he dashed over to the arguing crowd. "Break it up here! Break it up! Back away from the puddle." he demanded. "What is going on here?" Ray spoke first. "Mr. Brenagann," he began. "I went to go get a Turbo-Blast, and they just start _threatening _me-" "_What?_" Mo practically screamed. Then everyone began protesting. "-and next thing I know," he continued. "_Lemonade Mouth _over here, spits all over me." Stella glared, furiously at him. Then everyone continued to protest, but Mr. Brenagann didn't want to hear it. He handed all the members of Lemonade Mouth a detention slip.

And _that _is how we got our band name.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with all the holidays and stuff. Anyways, here's chapter 14!

Wen drove up to Olivia's house cautiously. After all, he hadn't really called to say that he would be there, because he didn't have her phone number. And asking for it would have been just plain _awkward. _Wen knocked on the door with his tire. Olivia opened it, and looked startled to see him, which was not surprising to Wen. "Hey." Wen said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Olivia asked. "Uhhh, Stella said I should come by, and work on some songs with you." Wen replied. Total lie. Wen had decided by himself, because he wanted to work on some songs with Olivia by himself. He really liked Olivia. Olivia looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then said "Oh, okay." Wen couldn't help but feel like there was something she was hiding from him, or some kind of strange reason why she didn't want him there. Wen broke up the silence. "So….." "Oh, right, sorry!" Olivia said. She knew she had been rude. "Come on in." she said, opening the door. Wen drove through the door, and they headed outside together.

Outside, Olivia's grandmother poured some lemonade into cups on the table. "So you're Olivia's friend?" she asked Wen. Wen glanced at Olivia. "That's right….." he said. "I've never met one of Olivia's friends before-" "Gram, uhhhh…." Olivia cut her off. Olivia's grandmother shrugged and drove inside. "She was just kidding about that." Olivia told Wen. "She's met _tons, and tons _of my, _friends…._" Olivia said nervously. Wen knew Olivia was probably just making that up, but went along with it anyways. "Of course…." he said. Wen decided to just get to work, and opened his laptop. Wen started to rap as an idea for their next song. _"It's Wen and I'm musically inclined, I send a shiver down your spine every time I rhyme, I'm in Lemonade Mouth, we don't learn to wait, we get on stage and determinate." _Wen pressed keys as he said "determinate." "Determinate?" Olivia asked. "Yeah." Wen replied. "It's like, get determined. You know, put on your game face." Olivia cracked up. "I'm sorry." Olivia said. "That is _soooo, not _what determinate means." Then, Wen saw Olivia's cat drive by. "Wow." he said. "That is an _old _cat." Olivia seemed deeply troubled by this. "Yeah." she said with tears beginning to fall. "Yeah, she's really old." "Are you okay?" Wen asked, noticing this. Olivia nodded. "Yeah, um, Nancy was my mom's and so, she's kind of, the last real thing I have left of her, so…" she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry." Wen said. Olivia gave a slight nod. "And, what about your dad?" he asked. Olivia seemed even more upset by this. "He, he…" she stammered. "You know, can we just work on the song?" "Sure, yeah." Wen said. " 'Cause I, I have this one I think is really good." Olivia and Wen prepared to work on the song. Olivia showed Wen the sheet of music she had, and Wen played the notes on his keypad. _" Trying hard to fight these tears," _Olivia sang "_I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head, these fears, I'm so sorry." _Wen began to sing along . _"You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it. That's what being friends' s about." _Then, Wen and Olivia both began to work on the song together, for the whole day.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's chapter 15!

The next day, the entire band drove out of the elevator, down the ramp to the basement. "Well, this is it guys!" Stella announced. "Our last rehearsal!" "Guys, I can't believe the Halloween Bash is _tonight!_" Wen exclaimed as the started down the ramp. "And then Rising Star in a few weeks!" Charlie added. Olivia paused as they were talking. Noticing this, everyone turned around to face her. "You ok?" Wen asked. "Uh, fine, fine." Olivia answered. "Totally fine." The rest of the band, knowing Olivia all too well, knew that she was nervous. "We're all nervous, Olivia." Charlie said. "Try terrified." Mo added. "Hey, come on you guys, we're gonna be great!" Stella reassured them as they continued down the ramp. "In fact, I think I know just the thing that'll make us feel better." "Lemonade!" the band cheered. Stella, happily turned around to face the lemonade machine, but instead, what she saw made the entire band stop dead in their tracks. On the machine was a big sign that said "SCHUEDULED FOR REMOVAL."

"I'd like to know what's happening to the lemonade machine in the basement." Stella told the lady at the desk, holding up the sign. The band had been so shocked at the news of the removal, they couldn't even believe it. The thing that had bonded them together, was going to be removed! Stella had decided to cancel practice, and instead take care of some "business." Wen, thinking she would do something crazy, (which was actually pretty likely,) followed her. "There's a lemonade machine down there?" the desk lady asked in disbelief. "Yeah." Stella replied. "_For now. _And I'd like to know why it's being removed!" The desk lady was about to give a sharp reply to Stella's attitude, but then Wen butted in. "Hey, uh, we, we were just wondering if it's gonna be replaced or repaired, you know, any information you have, we'd really appreciate it." "Well!" the desk lady replied cheerfully. "I'm sure it's just a mix-up!" She began flipping through a notebook for any information. "See?" Wen said to Stella. Stella waited patiently as the lady read the pages. "Well," the lady began after she was done reading. "That machine should have been gone _ages _ago." "_What?_" Stella asked. "Well, with Principal Brenagann's sponsorship deal." The desk lady said. "Sponsorship?" Wen asked. "_Turbo-Blast _donated the school gym and soccer field, and we have to get rid of any competing drink machines._" _the lady explained. "_What?_" Stella practically screamed. "That's the _stupidest _thing I've ever heard!" The lady grew angry again, but this time there was nothing Wen could say. "Now, I don't like the tone of your voice, young lady." the lady scolded. "I suggest if you have any questions, you bring them to Principal Brenagann himself." Stella grabbed the sign from the desk and crumpled it up, as Wen tried to calm her down. Then, they both drove our of the office. "We're not going down without a fight." Stella declared. "Look, Stella, it's just a machine!" Wen said. "No, it's not!" Stella exclaimed. "It's more than that.!" Just then, Principal Brenagann drove up to them, and headed for the office. "Good afternoon, students." he said. "Are we having a nice day?" Stella just looked away with a furious look in her eyes, as Principal Brenagann drove into the office. Then, she darted away.

Thank you for reading! Chapter 16's coming soon!


	16. Chapter 16

This is Chapter 16!

Wen went home that day, not knowing what to do about the unfortunate news. When he got home, he noticed something very weird. There were boxes of stuff everywhere. Then, his dad drove into the living room, surprised to see Wen there. "Well, you're here early." he said. "Yeah, practice kinda got cancelled." Wen replied. He turned around again to face all of the boxes. "What's all this?" he asked. "Sydney's stuff." his dad answered. Wen stopped dead. "What's it doing here?" he asked. His dad exhaled deeply, not wanting to have to say this. "Look, Wen, I know this has been tough for you." he began. "Mom leaving, me moving on, but whatever your problems are with Sydney, we need to figure them out, because, she makes me happy." Wen rolled his eyes, after hearing this a thousand times. "And, I've asked her to marry me." his dad finished. Wen felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Out of all the reasons these boxes could be here, that was the last one he was expecting. Wen suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Not his dad, not his little sister, not even Olivia, and certainly not Sydney. He drove up to his room in silence, while his dad hopelessly called after him.

The next day, Mo was in the cafeteria, and Ray was acting, well, _unusual. _First, he'd come down from the exercise room, smiling at Mo in a strange way, like he had just seen an embarrassing video of her. Creeped out, Mo went to buy a snack, and she noticed that Ray was trying to act casual. On top of that, he finally drove over to her and started talking to her like they were, ugh, _friends. _"Hey Mo!" he said in a cheerful way. "What's up with you?" she replied. "Nothing." he replied. "Hey, have you seen the weight room?" "_What?_" Mo asked, now deeply confused. "Oh, you _gotta _check it out!" Ray exclaimed. _What the heck? _Mo thought, as Ray practically dragged her off to the weight room.. _Why on earth would he want me to see the weight room? _Then he started talking with her as they drove up the ramp. "So, you're in the band, right?" he asked. "Um, yeah, it's really, great, um," she stammered. "Seriously, I don't know why-" When they reached the weight room, Mo saw a heartbreaking scene. She saw Scott and Jules acting like, well, _girlfriend and boyfriend. _Mo tried to convince herself that she was just being ridiculous, until she saw the look in Ray's eyes when he saw her. "Uh, hey Mo." he said nervously. "You know Jules, right?" Mo didn't want to hear it. She just drove down the ramp in tears. Scott tried to go after her, but Ray stopped him. "Let her go." he said. "She's made her choice." Scott felt bitterly ashamed. "Hey, good luck tonight!" Ray sneered after her, grinning an evil grin. _They are so not making it to the bash tonight. _Ray thought. His plan had succeeded! Or, so he thought….

Ha ha, leaves you in suspense, doesn't it? Chapter 17'll come soon! Or will it….?


	17. Chapter 17

Here's chapter 17!

At the Halloween Bash, everyone was in costumes and wolfing down popcorn. Above was a banner that said in huge letters "FEATURING MUDSLIDE CRUSH." Then, in much smaller letters, "and lemonade mouth." Everyone was having a great time! Well, almost everyone….

Backstage, Stella, Charlie and Mo were worried about Olivia. "She'll be here." Stella reassured them. "I don't think she's coming." Charlie said, disagreeing. "We're on in _10 _minutes!" exclaimed Mo. Then, a very exhausted Wen drove around to join them. He had just been on a trip around the entire school, with no luck of finding Olivia. Stella closed her eyes, wondering what they were going to do. Then, the orange car Stella had met on her first trip to detention came rushing in. "I don't have time!" he exclaimed. "Those Mudslide jerks tore up my whole set. I'm telling you, it's sabotage!" "Doesn't matter." Mo said. "We can't go out without our lead singer!" "Who, Olivia?" the orange car asked. "She drove through here a couple minutes ago." "_What?_" Stella asked in shock. "That way!" the orange car said, pointing his tire in the direction of the girl's bathroom. "She looked like she was gonna hurl!" Quickly, the band rushed over to the girls' bathroom. Nearby, Ray saw them rush off, and smiled an evilly delighted grin. His plan was working. Now for the next phase…

At the snack table, Principal Brenagann was helping himself to some sort of beverage that had eerie looking steam coming out of it. Then, Ray and Scott approached him. "So," Ray began. "Looks like those lemon-heads are bailing on you, Principal B." "You know, ah, we got 2 sets ready, if you want us to play." Ray added. Principal Brenagann looked at a nearby clock, then at the stage. No one was on it. "Hold on one second." he told them, as he went to speak to Mrs. Rezenick. As Ray was eating more popcorn, he gave Scott a high-five. There was no way Lemonade Mouth was bringing them down now.

Mrs. Rezenick was looking at the same clock, and at the stage. _Where are they? _she thought. "Mrs. Rezenick!" Principal Brenagann shouted. "Oh!" she exclaimed, and began dancing, (really pathetically.) She tried to make herself look like she wasn't worried about the band. "Are you worried?" Principal Brenagann asked. "Oh no, they'll be fine!" she exclaimed. "They're ready!" Then she laughed nervously. "Uh, hey, look at that costume over there!" she said, pointing her tire at a random kid. As Principal Brenagann looked, she rushed off. Then, he turned around, only to find her gone.

In the girls' bathroom, Stella and Mo rushed in. Wen and Charlie stayed out. (Hey, it was the _girls' _bathroom after all….) "Are you in here Olivia?" Mo asked. They began to search under the stalls to see if they could recognize her tire pattern. "Olivia!" Mo called again. Then, a girl in a chicken costume opened a stall. "Oh, sorry Jenny." Stella apologized as the girl rushed out. Suddenly, Mo saw a familiar tire pattern in one of the stalls. "Found her!" Mo exclaimed. The boys started arguing about going into the girls' bathroom. "We're coming in!" Wen finally shouted, as he stormed in. "It's the girls' bathroom!" Charlie shouted after him. Seeing he had no choice, however, he followed him inside. Wen drove up to Olivia's stall, and leaned against it. "How are you feeling Olivia?" he asked. "Fine! Super!" Olivia replied, trying to sound cheerful. "Ah! That's my girl!" Stella exclaimed. The rest of them smiled nervously, because they knew she wasn't. "But, it's probably not the best idea for me to go out there, physically…." Olivia said near the toilet. She was definitely ready to hurl. Then, a girl in a toilet costume holding some toilet paper drove in. Startled, Charlie began talking. "Uh, we've got plenty, thank you." he said. "Maybe next door?" Confused, the girl drove out. "Olivia," Stella began. "We've rehearsed these songs a million times. We've put everything we have into these songs." Olivia nodded inside the stall. "I'm scared." she said, now speaking in a whisper. "We're all scared." Wen told her. "We have like, 6 minutes." Stella said to them. "What are we gonna do?" Mo asked. Suddenly, Wen noticed a bunch of lemonade cans in the spaces in Stella's wheel. "What's that?" he asked. Then, Stella glanced at her creation. "Pretty cool, right?" she said. Mo stared at her, and Wen knew what he had to do. Stella gave him the can, and Wen drove over to Olivia's stall. "Olivia," he said. He handed Olivia the can over the stall. Olivia took the can, staring at it. "Look, we believe in you, okay?" he said. Then, he added more softly, "I believe in you." The band waited outside the stall, until they heard the sound of Olivia opening the can and drinking it. Then, Olivia drove out. "I'm ready." she declared. "Yes!" Stella exclaimed in triumph. The band headed out together.

On the stage, the entire band was on. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shone directly in Olivia's eyes. She winced in fear. Then, all they could hear was the crowd erupting in a chorus of boos. "Hey, ah, nice costumes!" Ray sneered. "Oh, you're not wearing any?" Then everyone began laughing. "Dude, quit it." Scott said. Olivia glanced nervously at Wen as he began playing the soft beginning notes of their song. Nobody was interested, and Ray yawned loudly. Then Olivia began singing. Peoples' boredom was obvious among the crowd. Then, the loud notes came on, startling everyone. The song just got a whole lot more interesting. Scott watched the whole thing, impressed. Pleased, Mrs. Rezenick tried to get Principal Brenagann to notice as everyone began dancing, even one of the "cool" girls. Ray glanced sharply at her, and she stopped. Then, Wen began rapping. "What's he saying?" Principal Brenagann asked. Mrs. Rezenick just shrugged. Then, the girls began screaming when they saw Charlie. "Charlie!" they all screamed. "So cool…." the girl who had been dancing said. Jules glared at her. "Be quiet!" she said. When they finished their song the crowd began cheering. "Looks like we have some competition at Rising Star, man." Scott said. "Nah, not really. They are not good." Ray said, trying to convince himself. "No, they're great." Scott said. "Well, um, we're Lemonade Mouth." Olivia said from the stage. 'And um, now, a few words from our lead guitarist, Stella Yumada." Stella strode onto the center stage. Most people were cheering, but the "cool" people were booing like crazy. "Okay, everybody, we need you to pass these back!" she began, as the rest of the band began passing tons of Mel's lemonade cans to the crowd. "We'd like to shine a light on a certain change that affects us all. We'd like to talk about…" Charlie began a drum roll. "Lemonade." Stella said. The crowd began cheering again. "Now, the Mel's lemonade machine in the basement had been scheduled for removal, to help pay for this gymnasium." Stella explained, as the crowd began booing at the thought. "It's because this school, has been treating some people like they matter more than others. Or like, funding for sports is more important than funding for a music program." Principal Brenagann raised an eyebrow. "Or the school newspaper!" Stella continued. The members of the school newspaper began cheering. "Or, any one of us." "Do you know about this?" Principal Brenagann asked Mrs. Rezenick furiously. She shrugged again. "We all deserve to be treated like we matter!" Stella shouted. "Because, ladies and gentle-cars….." Charlie began another drum roll. "We do matter!" Stella finished. They began another song. With every note, Principal Brenagann became more and more angry. Finally, he'd had enough. He began driving to the stage. "Stop! Stop!" he screamed. The band didn't listen. They continued singing. "Mo, I will call your father!" he shouted. "Wen, what are you doing?" Principal Brenagann screamed. "Are you listening to me?" Apparently not, since no one was paying attention to him. He finally went to his last resort, as Stella poured water on her painted over bumper sticker, revealing it.

Driving towards the electronic equipment room, he was looking for the right switch. Finally, he found it. He flicked it, and all the power went out. "Awwwwwwww!" everyone shouted in disappointment. All anyone could see was the glow-in-the-dark moon hanging on the wall.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's chapter 18! By the way, I have no idea why the rest of chapter 17 came out in italics. It just happened…..0.0... So, ya sorry about that J

The next Monday, the band found themselves in Principal Brenagann's office. He had called them down, quite furious at what they had done at the Halloween Bash, and was waiting for them by his desk. "That was quite a show you all put on at the Halloween Bash." he began. Then, he drove away from his desk, and towards Lemonade Mouth. "You're very talented." he continued. "_Very._ But, just for your information, a high school dance is no place for a, _political outrage._ What you did Friday night was completely, _completely _disruptive." He started towards Stella. "And you," he continued. "_Promised _there would be no funny business." "But it wasn't funny." Stella argued. Principal Brenagann rolled his eyes and began do drive away from her. "We just spoke our minds and, Principal Brenagann, you _shut us down._" Principal Brenagann turned around sharply. "Yes, I shut you down." He said. "Because the decisions I make are for the good of this school! Okay? And with that good in mind, Lemonade Mouth is _finished._" The band's hearts sank. "You will not _use _the music room," Principal Brenagann continued. "You will not use the instruments. And if I hear so much as a hum coming from the locker room car-washes, I will _suspend _you. Understood?" the band nodded weakly. "Good." Principal Brenagann said. "Dismissed." The band drove away, heartbroken. Principal Brenagann took a glance at them, then turned away.

In science class, Wen was sitting next to the orange car. They were working on a science project. "Pssst." the orange car whispered. Wen looked up as the orange car passed him a CD case labeled, LEMONADE MOUTH, LIVE AT THE BASH. "What's this?" Wen asked. "It's you." the orange car replied. "Your show." Wen gave him a curious glance. "Listen, a bunch of kids have been asking. I hope you don't mind, but I've already sold like, 5 copies, 5 bucks a copy. I figured, you know, AB club gets 30 percent and you take the rest. So is it a deal?" Wen pause for a minute then smiled and nodded. "Excellent!" the orange car whispered in triumph. Then, he slipped Wen the money.

"This year's Halloween Bash will best be remembered for the powerful performances by surprise standout Lemonade Mouth!" Stella read excitedly from the school newspaper. They had heard about the sale of CD's, and that everyone was going crazy over Lemonade Mouth, and had decided to see what the school newspaper thought. Their opinion, however, was no different than what pretty much the entire school though. So many people loved Lemonade Mouth! Mo took the newspaper in shock. "Can you _believe _it?" Stella asked. "Our first review!" Charlie said, delighted. "And last, apparently." Wen added sadly. Then, a bunch of girls came over to the table and started waving at Charlie. Charlie smiled. "I think they like us!" Charlie said happily to the rest of the band. "Oh, I don't think it's _us _they like Charlie." Olivia said. Charlie looked confused as the rest of the band laughed. Then, they cracked up even more at how Charlie didn't understand. "Never mind." Mo said, laughing.

Chapter 19's coming soon! 


	19. Chapter 19

Here's Chapter 19!

Wen and Charlie were in for quite a shock when they entered the exercise room. All the kids in the room did this odd salute thing, where they made motions with their tires as if they were drinking lemonade. The boys smiled happily as they drove off. Ray however, was not happy. He glared in their direction as they drove off. The entire school was swapping their loyalty from Mudslide Crush to Lemonade Mouth. He hated it.

In the halls, Olivia and Mo were in for their own little shock. When they entered the halls, they were greeted by a shocking display of posters everywhere on the walls, saying things like I WANT LEMONADE! And, DON'T TAKE MEL'S! There were also people smiling and waving at them as if they were celebrities, which they pretty much were. In school anyways. Olivia and Mo were stunned. This was all so new to them! But, they just politely smiled and waved back as they slowly made their way through the crowd. Then, they exchanged happily shocked glances, both thinking the same thing. They were _not _nobodies anymore. They were stars throughout the entire school, and they were loving every moment of it.

Unfortunately for Stella, she was not having a pleasant time waving to fans and marveling at posters celebrating them. Instead, she had a little run-in with Principal Brenagann. She was driving outside, completely unaware that a car that looked a lot like Guido was whacking a banner placed in front of the school with a broom. On it were the words LEMONADE MOUTH FOREVER! When Principal Brenagann saw her, he turned to her.

"Hey, Stella!" he shouted. _Oh great. _Stella thought, irritated. _What does _he_ want? _"Come here." Principal Brenagann demanded. Casually, Stella drove over to him. "Now, I thought I made myself clear." He said. Stella gave him a puzzled look. _What is he talking about? _Her question was answered by the shocking sight of the banner. "This _lemonade _business is over." Principal Brenagann continued.

Stella turned to the poster in utter shock. She couldn't believe someone had actually cared about Lemonade Mouth so much as to place a banner favoring them right in the front of the school! But Principal Brenagann had made it clear that he thought she had done it. She obviously had to defend herself. "It wasn't us." She said. Principal Brenagann glared at her, not believing a word she said.

"You're playing a dangerous game here, miss." He said.

"We had nothing to do with….." Stella started to say, but Principal Brenagann cut her off.

"And you're going to lose." He continued. Stella stared at him angrily, and said nothing. What could she say? Obviously, nothing she could say was going to prove her innocence. Principal Brenagann drove back to the car hitting the banner. "Hector!" he shouted. "It is not a piñata! Don't poke it!" he grabbed a broom and began whacking it himself. "Hit it!" he shouted. "Take it down!" Stella took another disbelieving glance at the poster, and drove off.

Thanks for reading! Chapter 20's coming soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! BTW, sorry I didn't update for a while after chapter 18. I've been crazy busy with school. But, I'm back, so ! Oh, and I fixed the italics problem. (Did I already say that?) Ignore this if I did. XD! Anyways, we're up to chapter 20, so enjoy!

At Flo's, Lemonade Mouth was having a meeting.

"What would you say," Stella began.

"If ah, we told you we could play again?" Wen finished for her. The rest of the band stared at them as if they were crazy.

"I'd say you're _nuts._" Mo said with disbelief. "Brenagann is _never _gonna change his mind." She took another sip of her oil can.

"We're not talking about at school." Stella explained. This was news. The band stared at her to hear more. "We're talking about _here._" Olivia, Mo and Charlie gave her a weird look.

"_Here?_" Charlie asked. "Mm-hm." Stella replied.

"Well, guys," Wen began. "I gave Flo our CD, and she loved it," The band gasped with happiness. "And she said she would set up a little stage so we could play here." Wen said. "See, Brenagann can tell us not to play at school, but he can't tell us not to play here." Olivia, Mo and Charlie weren't sure what to think.

"_And,_" Stella added. "It could become a regular gig."

"Wait, wait, wait, a _regular gig?_" Olivia asked. "I barely made it through the first one!"

"Guys," Charlie said. "My parents already think I'm at soccer practice _every afternoon. _There's no way I can pull this off!"

"Me neither." Mo added. Stella began to look irritated. "Scott eats here!" Mo explained. "And, I'm pretty much planned on not seeing him again for the rest of my life."

"Guys, we _mean _something to people!" Stella said. "Lemonade Mouth is their _voice!_ It's like we're at the center of a movement."

Just then, Scott drove by them with Jules. He smiled at Mo, but Mo just gave him a cold glare. Disappointed, Scott drove off. Mo had enough. She had to get out of there.

"Guys, good luck with your movement, but I've got homework to do." Mo grabbed her bags and began to drive off.

"Mo!" Olivia called. The band began to drive after her.

Outside of the café, Mo was driving away, but suddenly turned around, and couldn't believe what she saw. She gaped in amazement just as the others were coming out.

"Mo, you okay?" Stella asked when she saw her. Mo pointed her tire at what she was looking at. The rest of Lemonade Mouth turned around, and their jaws dropped. Hung on the front of Flo's was a huge poster of them performing at the bash. On it were the words, DON'T STOP THE REVOLUTION!

"No way!" gasped Wen.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Look at us up there!" Charlie laughed.

"Maybe, we _do _matter." Mo said thoughtfully. Stella turned to her.

"Of _course _we do." She replied.

Thanks for reading! (And yes, this time I _will _update soon.) 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21!

Eventually, everyone agreed to perform at Flo's. They did it every Thursday night after Olivia got over her stage fright, Mo decided to get over Scott and told her dad it was for extra studying, and Charlie told his parents it was for extra soccer practice. So everything was great!

One night, Mo was performing and saw Scott looking angrily at her. She didn't get upset, she was over him now. He was especially angry when she smiled at another guy. That was too much for him. He left. _Ha. _Mo thought. _That'll teach you. _

Lemonade Mouth was officially a sensation. They couldn't get through the school halls without hearing their names at least 10 times, and getting high-fived at least 30 times. Everyone loved them! Uh, well, actually, not _everyone…._

Mudslide Crush was furious that Lemonade Mouth was stealing their publicity. People started to listen to Lemonade Mouth music so much more often than theirs. People were constantly asking Lemonade Mouth to sign autographs and listen to their demos. Nobody ever said a word to Mudslide Crush.

After school the next day, Wen and Stella were driving out the door just as the bell clanged. They met up with Mo and Charlie, but no Olivia.

"Hey guys." Wen greeted them. "Has anyone seen Olivia today?"

"I haven't seen her all day!" Mo responded.

"No?" Wen asked. Sensing something was wrong, the band quickly drove over to Olivia's house.

They were greeted by Olivia's grandmother as she was sewing. She glanced at them with a sad look.

_Uh oh. _Wen thought. _Something's definitely wrong._

And yes, something _was _in fact, very wrong. Nancy, Olivia's mother's cat died. Wen drove to her lawn, where he found Olivia in tears.

"You okay?" he asked. Olivia nodded and wiped away a few tears.

"I'm glad you came." She said. The rest of the band drove out. "We all did." Wen responded.

"Hi Olivia." Mo said, setting her guitar down.

"I'm really sorry about Nancy." Wen said.

"Me too." Olivia whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

"Hey, it's nice out here." Charlie said. Olivia looked at the sky and almost smiled.

"Yeah, uh, sometimes I like to look up at the clouds and see what shapes I can find." Olivia said. Lemonade Mouth joined together to find shapes in the clouds. Charlie found one.

"It's an old lady with an umbrella!" he exclaimed. Olivia found another one.

"It's some flowers in a vase." She said.

"Ooooh!" Mo exclaimed. "I see a wheel!"

"No, you're way off!" Wen said. "It's an alien pushing a baby carriage!" Everyone cracked up. Stella stared at another cloud.

"All I see is a blob." She murmured. "Sometimes I think I'm too stupid to be in my family. Like I'm just some big letdown."

Everyone glanced at her. "No wonder my mom ignores me." Stella continued.

"I _wish _my dad would ignore me." Mo groaned. "I'm never gonna live up to this idea he has of me being this _perfect _Indian daughter."

"Try living up to a perfect brother." Charlie said.

"I'd take perfect brother any day over my dad's ridiculous girlfriend." Wen scoffed. Then Olivia dropped a bomb into the conversation.

"My dad's in prison." She whispered. Shocked, everyone turned to her.

"I'm just…." She stammered. "I'm too humiliated to talk to him or about him. I mean, he writes, but I don't write back, 'cause I don't know what to say. He's made some really bad decisions since my mom died. I mean, I still love him, but he's a stranger now." Then she turned to her friends. "Which is why I'm so glad to have this. Our friendship." Everyone smiled. Then, Stella pulled out a guitar, and everyone began singing, greatly lifting Olivia's sadness. Olivia soon realized that no matter what happened, nothing would ever break their friendship.

If there's any chapter in the story that makes you want to cry, this would be it. So go on, pull out that tissue box and start bawling your eyes out. (I'll wait.) Done? Okay! Chapter 22's coming soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi. I AM SO HAPPY SINCE I GOT AN IPHONE FOR MY B-DAY! (Which, by the way, is tomorrow.) ! Okay, okay…. Sooooo, here's chapter 22!

The next day, Mo was driving through town, and stopped when she saw Scott.

"Mo," Scott began, but Mo ignored him and continued to drive off. Scott started to drive after her.

"Come on Mo!" he shouted. "Can we please just talk?"

"We don't have anything to talk about."Mo responded coldly.

"Well, I think we do." Scott said.

"Not anymore." Mo said, wishing he would just leave.

"Mo, I made a mistake!" Scott shouted. Mo stopped and turned to face him. "Look Mo," he said. "I still have feelings for you." _Oh sure. _Mo thought bitterly.

"What about Jules?" she asked.

"Mo, come on, we're just friends!" Scott responded. "That's _all._"

"The thing is Scott," Mo started. "I'm not the same girl I was 2 months ago. Not anymore. I'm not trying to be someone I'm not, you know? Not for anyone. Me and my music, we're a package deal now."

"Okay, yeah I know." Scott responded. "I get that now, I do. And I'm sorry Mo, I am. Just, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can." Mo replied. Scott started to smile, but Mo stopped him. "But, it doesn't change _anything _between us." She said. "Okay? It's gonna take a lot more than sorry to fix this." Then, Mo drove off.

"Come on Mo, just wait!" Scott shouted. Mo ignored him. "Mo!" Scott shouted again, but Mo did nothing except drive home.

At Wen's house in the bathroom, Wen was using his toothbrush as a microphone pretending to talk on a TV show.

"The band was ah, originally called _Wen._" He said. "Yeah, I know, but after about, _months and months _of arguing uh…."

"Wen!" Sydney shouted, bursting through the door. Irritated, Wen turned to face her.

"Don't you knock?" he asked, angry that his speech had been interrupted.

"Yes-no, just, come on! You've _got _to hear this!" Sydney exclaimed. Wen was about to tell her that if it was another one of the president's speeches, he wasn't interested, but Sydney drove off. _Well, _Wen thought. _Might as go see what she's freaking out about. _

Wen drove out of the bathroom and into the living room, and was shocked to hear what was on the radio. This was not one of the president's speeches.

It was Lemonade Mouth's _Determinate._

"Listen, your song!" Sydney exclaimed. "It's you!" Wen slowly drove over to the radio in utter disbelief.

"_What?" _he exclaimed happily. Sydney started laughing with joy. Then, Wen's dad drove down to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"I'm on the radio!" Wen exclaimed. Wen's dad stopped to stare at the radio, then began laughing with joy.

Over at Olivia's house, things were more, _quiet. _Olivia and her grandmother were playing cards. Everything was peaceful, that is, until Olivia's phone rang. When she picked up her phone, she was surprised to hear Wen's voice.

"Turn on WRIZ right now!" he shouted, then hung up. Olivia stared at the phone in confusion, but then turned the radio, which was on a classical music station to WRIZ. Her jaw dropped when she heard _Determinate. _

"Gram….._Gram….they're playing our song…" _Olivia said, stunned. Noticing that her grandmother didn't understand, she said it again. "They're playing our song _on the radio!"_Olivia's grandmother laughed happily, as Olivia screamed with joy.

Apparently, the radio sponsoring Rising Star heard their demo and put in on the radio. And believe it or not, Sally was the one who gave them the demo.

At Stella's house, Mo, Stella and Charlie were dancing and celebrating.

Everything seemed perfect, and it was. But then, everything started to fall apart…

_Suspense….. _who knows, maybe I won't update for another 2 months leaving you wondering what's going to happen! Mwahahahahahahahahaha (cough, cough) hahahahahahahahahaha! Ok, just kidding. I'll probably update tomorrow, which by the way, IS MY B-DAY! (Have I mentioned that already?) XD Chapter 23 is (hopefully) coming soon!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi! Here's chapter 23! (And yes, I am LOVING my new I-Phone!)

At Flo's, the band was playing their music as usual. While they were playing however, Mo began sneezing and coughing.

"Mo, you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked while they were playing.

"Yeah, I think it's just allergies." Mo replied. As they continued playing, all the "popular" kids were sitting at a table.

"_Losers!_" Ray called out. The girls snickered. Olivia stopped singing for a moment, then struggled to continue. "I'm gonna take you down at Rising Star tomorrow! " Ray continued. "You just wait!" Olivia stopped again, unsure of what to do.

"Just ignore him." Wen whispered. Olivia started to continue, but Ray did something completely unexpected. He drove onstage and grabbed the microphone from Olivia.

"Hey, good evening ladies and gentlecars!" he shouted. "May I introduce, _Loser Mouth!_" Then, Wen struggled to take the microphone away from Ray. In their struggle, Ray fell on top of one of the customer's table. As Ray staggered away, he stumbled into one of the waiters carrying cups. The waiter fell backward, letting all the cups go flying into the air. Then, the "cool" kids started throwing cups everywhere, especially onto the stage. The members of Lemonade Mouth let out small shrieks as the cars tossed cups at them. Then, the restaurant instantly turned into chaos. Wen tried to stop the "cool" kids, but ended up falling on another customer's table. Then, Ray tripped on several cups. Mo just stood there trying to seem pleasant and calm as this catastrophe was going on around her. Suddenly, Ray fell onto the oil machine, breaking one of the plastic pipes. As a result, oil was sprayed everywhere. People began screaming as the black liquid was sprayed on them. Ray, however, saw this as a chance for some fun. He picked up the plastic pipe, and aimed it all over the restaurant, but especially at the members of Lemonade Mouth. Suddenly, Flo drove in looking very, _very _angry.

The next hour was not a pleasant one. Flo told all the members of Lemonade Mouth that they were no longer allowed to play at her restaurant. Charlie and Mo drove home together in anger and defeat.

"Ray is such a jerk." Mo muttered angrily.

"Well, he got what he wanted, didn't he?" Charlie asked. "We can't play there anymore." As they approached Mo's house, Mo began to cough. "You sure you're okay?" Charlie asked for the second time that day.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mo replied. "Just a little bit tired." As she turned to enter the house, Charlie drew in a deep breath and knew what he had to say.

"Wait, Mo," he began. Mo turned around. "There's um, something I need to tell you." Charlie continued.

"Sure." Mo said.

"For a long time, I wanted to tell you." Charlie began. "You know, you were with Scott and…." Mo immediately knew where this was going. "And then we became friends….." Charlie continued. "I like you Mo. There. I said it." Mo closed her eyes, not wanting to believe it.

"We're just friends Charlie." She said. "Good friends. That's all." Charlie turned away angrily.

"Fine." He muttered. Mo tried to explain, but her cut her off. "No, you know what?" he said. "Be heard? It's just a stupid song, and I'm never singing it again." Then, he drove off.

"No, Charlie!" Mo called. "Don't go!" Just then, Mo's dad opened the door.

"It's time to come in Monu." He said. Disappointed, Mo drove in.

"You are too young for boys." Her father continued as she entered.

"Charlie is just a friend papa." Mo said. She started to drive off, but her father stopped her.

"I didn't come to this country and make the sacrifices I made just so you could throw it away on boys, and rock bands!" he said. Mo turned around angrily.

"Charlie is just a friend, okay?" she shouted. "And the band," As Mo's father waited for her to continue, Mo's mother drove in. "It's just a bit of fun, that's all." Mo said.

"What is going on?" Mo's mother asked. Mo turned to her, then back to her father.

"Papa doesn't trust me." Mo replied. Mo's mother seemed surprised.

"We _do _trust you Monu." She said. Mo gave a stern glance at her father.

"Do you?" she asked. Without replying, Mo's father drove off.

"That's what I thought." Mo said angrily. She started to drive off to her room, but her mother stopped her and felt her forehead.

"Monu, you're burning up." She said. "Let's get you to bed."

Thanx for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Here's chapter 24!

At Charlie's house, Charlie was playing drums to get out his anger and disappointment after being rejected by Mo. Eventually, he played so hard that he accidentally broke one of his sticks. Filled with frustration, he drove to his drawer to get another one. He took out another stick, but absent-mindedly closed the drawer on his wheel. Shouting in pain, he examined his wheel spoke, that unfortunately, was broken.

However, injury was just beginning for Lemonade Mouth. At Wen's house, Wen was straightening a picture of his father and Sydney on the wall.

"A little to the right." His father directed. Wen obeyed. "There, good." His father said, satisfied. Then, he drove over to take the picture and examine it from the back, with the help of Wen. "Thanks for helping me." Wen's father said. _Whatever. _Wen thought irritated. "So Wen," his father began. "I've been meaning to ask, will you be my best man?" Wen's eyes widened.

"Your wha-?" Wen asked. In his shock, Wen accidentally dropped the corner of the frame right on top of his windshield, (luckily not breaking it.) Wen moaned in pain as his father tried to help him.

At the Wheel Well, Olivia and Wen got together to talk about Rising Star. Wen was wearing sunglasses to conceal his injury.

"Mo has a 102° fever," Olivia began. "And Charlie has a broken wheel spoke. Tomorrow's gonna be a disaster."

"Well, we could just drop out of Rising Star." Wen suggested.

"Drop out of Rising Star?" Olivia asked, surprised. "After everything we've been through?" When they reached their table, Wen stopped for a moment, looking confused. "You okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Wen replied. "I just have blurry vision sometimes." Olivia looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Wen took off his sunglasses to reveal his injury. "Oh, wow." Olivia gasped.

"The doctor said it should be gone in a couple days." Wen explained.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Sydney." Wen replied, looking irritated. Olivia's jaw dropped.

"_Sydney _did it?" she asked in shock.

"Well, sort of." Wen replied. "I was helping my dad, then he asked me to be his best man."

"Wen!" Olivia gasped. "That's great news!"

"No!" Wen shot back. "Okay? That's _terrible _news!"

"Oh." Olivia said, looking slightly confused.

"Okay?" Wen said. "Just because Sydney wormed her way into my family, it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"You're ridiculous." Olivia scoffed. Wen glared at her for a moment, then began to drive off. "Wen?" Olivia called. "Hey, where are you going? We have to talk about tomorrow!" Wen turned around.

"What's there to talk about?" he demanded. "Okay, we can't play, so we're out!" Olivia stared at him in disbelief. "You know, maybe," he continued. "Maybe this is a sign. Maybe it's time to call it quits."

"Wha-so you just wanna _give up?_" Olivia asked.

"Look, you just be happy that you're off the hook, and that you don't have to go onstage anymore!" Wen shouted.

"Oh, no, Wen, this isn't about Lemonade Mouth." Olivia began. "This is about you, not appreciating what you have. You have a family! Your dad, your sister, Sydney! I don't even remember my mom, I haven't talked to my dad in years and you have the nerve to feel _sorry _for yourself?" Wen said nothing. "Wha-okay, fine, quit, see if I care." Olivia said, driving off. "I didn't even wanna be in this stupid band in the first place."

"So then why did you?" Wen shouted. Olivia whipped around.

"Oh, for _you, _you jerk!" she practically screamed. Wen's eyes widened. "I did it for you." She said again, and drove off.

Thx for reading, chapter 25's coming soon!


	25. Chapter 25

Okay guys, here's chapter 25! 

Things were not going well for Stella either. As she was driving by the school, she saw 2 workers that were Guido's style of car. They were hauling all the Mel's Lemonade machines on a truck. She drove in closer to get a better look. Then, Stella quickly dialed Charlie's number. All the other band members were at his house, and they were waiting for Stella. But rehearsal would have to wait.

"Hey, it's me." Stella said into the phone. "We have an emergency." She paused, waiting for a reply. "I'm right in front of the school." Stella continued. "Hurry!"

When the other members of Lemonade Mouth arrived, they were a wreck. Olivia lost her voice, Mo was coughing like crazy, Wen's windshield hadn't gotten any better, and Charlie's wheelspoke was heavily bandaged.

"Does anybody know what this is about?" Wen asked as they approached the school.

"No." Olivia rasped. Wen turned to Olivia.

"What happened to your voice?" he asked. Olivia said nothing.

Soon, they approached Stella sitting pleasantly in front of the truck. With her in the way, the workers couldn't close the truck door, which meant they couldn't leave with the lemonade machines. She turned to the others and stared in awe at the parade of illness and injury before her.

"What _happened _to all of you?" she asked.

"What's going on Stella?" Mo asked, irritated.

"What are you doing?" Olivia rasped.

"I am protesting the removal of our Mel's Lemonade machines!" Stella declared cheerfully. Everyone groaned and stared up at the sky, which was covered in dark gray clouds. It would rain any minute.

"You're kidding me, right?" Mo asked. "In _this _weather?" Then, one of the workers drove up to Stella.

"Okay kid, enough playing around." He said. "I got 3 more pickups today."

"It's gonna rain, let's get out of here." Another worker said. Stella turned to the first worker.

"Are you really going to support the tyranny in this battle against the voiceless?" she asked. No sooner had the words come out of her mouth that it began to rain.

"You move or I move you." The worker replied. "It's your choice kid."

"I am _not _moving until you put our lemonade machines back!" Stella shouted.

"Have it your way kid." The worker replied. Then, both of them picked Stella up.

"Hey!" Wen shouted. Suddenly, all the members of Lemonade Mouth were attacking the workers, trying to force them to put Stella down. This went on for about 10 seconds, until everyone heard the unmistakable sound of cop cars.

Believe it or not, this scene in the movie is actually pretty funny. Wen tries to crawl away when the cops come, but he fails. XD Chapter 26's coming soon!


	26. Chapter 26

Here's Chapter 26!

The next few hours were not pleasant for Lemonade Mouth. The police had taken them to their station, called their parents, and now here they were, in a holding cell.

"So much for Rising Star." Charlie mumbled as he stared at the prison bars. Of all the places he imagined he would be in his life, this certainly wasn't one of them.

"We _can't _skip it." Stella argued.

"_Well, _we can't play." Mo shot back.

"It's over." Wen groaned with his eyes closed.

"Wen's right." Charlie said, driving back to the others. "We lose."

"So we lose." Stella said. "So what?" Stella got up to face the others. "Lemonade Mouth is bigger than a competition." She said. "We did it to be heard. For our fans. For ourselves."

"For our friendship." Olivia rasped.

"Thank you." Stella said, turning to her.

"Guys, we can't give up." Olivia rasped again.

"Olivia," Mo began. "This isn't just humiliating ourselves on like, a high school level."

"Look, we're not doing it!" Wen shouted.

"Agreed." Charlie said. Wen turned to Stella.

"In case you haven't noticed Stella," he began. "We're in a holding cell! Okay? And you're the only one to blame."

"_Me?_" Stella asked, shocked.

"_Yeah_, you." Mo snapped.

"This is pretty much all your fault Stella." Charlie added.

"We didn't actually get arrested!" Stella argued. "Okay? We're waiting for our parents to come pick us up."

"Great." Charlie muttered sarcastically.

"Guys, can you please stop fighting?" Olivia whispered. After an uncomfortable pause, Charlie took out a coin and began tapping it on a pay phone in the holding cell. Then, Mo started playing with a rubber band. Stella began tapping on the holding cell bars. Then, Olivia and Wen joined in the music. Suddenly, they all started humming the very first song they ever sang.

When they were done, Stella asked "Are we in?" In response, they swallowed each other in a group hug.

The first person to get picked up was Olivia. She drove out to see her grandmother.

"Darling," her grandmother began. "When I said "Get out of the house," this isn't what I meant." That was a good thing about Olivia's grandmother. She could never stay mad. She and Olivia hugged.

Just then, Wen drove by them to see Sydney waiting for him.

"Wen," she began. "Your dad, he's stuck in time at work. He's on his way. I thought I'd just come and…." She never finished her sentence, because at that moment, Wen hugged her.

"Thanks for coming." He said.

"Absolutely." She replied.

Then, Mo drove by them, and stopped dead when she saw her parents. Her father was furious. He did nothing but drive out the door. Mo and her mother drove after him.

"Okay, look." Mo began. "I know you're disappointed in me and…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Her father said, cutting her off. "Let's go." He began to drive off, but Mo stopped him.

"No, Papa, please." She said. "I need to say this." Her father sighed, and decided he would listen. "Look," Mo continued. "I'm _never _gonna be this, _perfect _Indian daughter you want me to be. I'm never gonna be just, a regular American teenager. I guess I don't know what I am exactly. Maybe a little bit of both, but, what I'm trying to say it, I'm finding my way. And, yeah, I'll make mistakes, but, I deserve for you to just let me be me. Could you at least try Papa?"

Mo's father turned to her and nodded.

"But you're still in trouble." He said. Mo smiled.

Charlie drove past them and saw his brother Tommy waiting for him.

"_Tommy_?" Charlie asked, driving over to him.

"You're lucky I picked up the phone instead of mom." Tommy replied.

"Tell me about it." Charlie laughed.

"Here's the thing Charlie," Tommy began. "You wanna play music? Then you need to stand up to mom and dad and tell them that. Tell them soccer isn't for you. That you wanna go to, _music _school. Not Stamford."

"That's easy for _you _to say." Charlie scoffed. "They think everything you do is _perfect_."

"Yeah well, they're not thinking that for long." Tommy replied. Charlie gave him a quizzical look. "My grades this semester," Tommy continued. "Not so hot. So much for that whole "perfect" thing huh? Well, here's an idea." Charlie turned to him. "What do you say we go tell mom and dad?" Tommy asked. "Together." Then, Tommy held up his tire, and Charlie gave him a high-five.

Last but not least, was Stella. She drove out into the office, where her mother was waiting. Stella drove over to her.

"Yeah, I know." Stella said. "Grounded for life." Her mother shook her head.

"You got off with a warning, let's just leave it at that." She said. Then, she turned to Stella. "Do you know what I see when I look at you Stella?" she asked. Stella turned to her. "I see the most focused, determined girl I've ever known." Her mother continued. "I mean, look at what you've done! You started a band, stood up for what you believed in, I'm sorry that I've been so distracted lately. But Stella, I couldn't be any prouder of what I see." Now there were tears rolling down Stella's face. She hugged her mother happily. "Let's get out of here." Her mother said. They both drove out the door.

"Hey," Stella began. "You wanna come see our revolution?" Her mother smiled.

"We've been planning on it." Her mother replied. Stella looked confused.

"We?" she asked. Just then, her father and 2 brothers drove out. Her father was holding her guitar. Stella hugged them with shock and joy. Before any of the members of Lemonade Mouth knew it, Rising Star was upon them.

BTW, in case you're wondering, yes, this story is almost over. But don't look so sad yet, we've still got a few more chapters to go! And speaking of that, chapter 27's coming soon!


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the moment you've all been waiting for: Rising Star! (Okay, okay, I know. The real moment you've been waiting for is when Ray falls offstage and breaks his wheel. Sadly, that doesn't happen.) Anyway, enjoy!

At Rising Star, the crowd was going wild. Among the crowd was everyone from Radiator Springs. McQueen, Luigi, Ramone, you name it. Even Sally, who was actually the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlecars," she announced from a podium. "Rising Star presents _Mudslide Crush!_" People went absolutely insane as they drove out onstage.

Backstage, Lemonade Mouth was waiting for their turn to perform. They watched with disgust as Mudslide Crush performed the most annoying, arrogant song anyone could ever imagine. It was a nightmare. But, if all went well, which was their most desperate hope, the nightmare would turn into a dream come true.

When they were done, people screamed as they drove offstage. As they drove towards Lemonade Mouth backstage, Stella looked amused.

"Top that." Ray challenged.

"Oh, we will." Stella shot back. "Trust me." Mo shifted uncomfortably as Scott drove towards her.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thanks." Mo replied quietly. Then, he was gone.

"Ladies and gentlecars," Sally announced. "Lemonade Mouth!" Everyone from Radiator Springs smiled. They had seen them at Flo's and thought they were pretty good. Believe it or not, even Flo herself was there, supporting them. Scott had secretly told her that what happened was Ray's fault, and she decided that if Lemonade Mouth for some reason didn't win, she would allow them to play again. Everyone happily cheered as they drove onstage, including the kids' families.

Their show was not off to a good start. Mo was still coughing like crazy, and as Wen tried to play the beginning notes to _Determinate, _he was playing horribly with his poor eyesight. When the time came for Olivia to sing, she sang awfully with her lost voice. The smiles on people's faces were slowly disappearing, replaced by disappointment. Ms. Rezenick looked completely crestfallen. All their hard work had led to this. A complete disaster. It was all Ray could do not to bust out laughing. Mudslide Crush's win would be too easy!

Eventually, Olivia just gave up singing altogether. It was all completely pointless. Stella tried to convince Olivia to sing, but with no luck.

Backstage, Scott looked miserable as Ray said "We. Are. Back."

When the pop tune came on, Stella began playing her guitar, Charlie tried drumming, in a desperate hope that somehow, if they kept playing, their judges would take pity on them and let them win. But that was way too far-fetched, and they all knew it.

"Olivia!" Stella shouted, in one last-ditch effort to make her sing. But she didn't. Soon, Charlie stopped playing the drums. It was time to quit. Stella's persistence drained out of her like a waterfall. She felt awful when she saw the disappointment on Ms. Rezenick's face. The kids stopped playing, and began to leave.

Backstage, Scott couldn't take this anymore. He grabbed his guitar.

"Okay, where are you going?" Ray asked.

"They need help man." Scott replied. He started to drive off, but Ray stopped him.

"Hey, you do that man, and you're out of the band." He threatened. Ray was about to stop, but something inside of him snapped when he saw Stella's sad face, and Ms. Rezenick nearly in tears. He didn't care if he never played another stupid song with Mudslide Crush. In fact, he'd actually like it.

Onstage, all hope was lost. Stella gave one last look at the crowd, unplugged her guitar, and began to drive off.

But she never made it backstage, because just then, a girl from the crowd started singing _"Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried."_

Stunned, everyone from Lemonade Mouth stopped and turned around. To their shock, another kid joined in.

"_Messing with my head, these fears, I'm so sorry."_

Then, Wen's dad and Sydney joined in.

"_You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it."_

When Ms. Rezenick looked around, almost as if on cue, people started singing.

"_That's what being friends' about."_

"Then I guess, you know," Scott was saying to Ray. "I'll find another band." And with that, he turned around to drive onstage. Ray's jaw dropped.

"Hey, you can't just drive away from me!" he shouted. But Scott ignored him and began playing the guitar onstage.

"_I, I wanna cry,_" the people continued. Everyone from Lemonade Mouth stared in shock at Scott. Soon, believe it or not, even Jules and the other popular girls joined in. When they were done, everyone cheered. Everyone in Lemonade Mouth had to agree, it was the best night of their lives.

Just 2 more chapters! Sooooooo….. CHAPTER 28'S COMING SOOOOOON! 


	28. Chapter 28

Wow…..last chapter already… ….Anyways, here it is!

Even though Lemonade Mouth didn't win Rising Star, they were still unbelievably proud of themselves. They even invited Scott to be their new guitarist. Oh, and speaking of Scott….

Mo drove out of Radiator Springs High after being crowded by at least 10 people who congratulated her. She stopped when she saw Scott waiting, and awkwardly drove to him.

"Thank you for helping us out last night." She said.

"It's the least I could do." Scott replied, smiling. Then, he took Mo's tire and sat down with her. "So," he began. "This package deal you were talking about?"

"Yeah." Mo replied.

"Well, it sounds pretty good." Scott said. "And um, if you give me a chance, I'd really like to get to know this new Mo." Mo smiled.

"Yeah." she said. "I'd like that."

Just then, Charlie drove out and stopped when he saw Mo with Scott.

"Hey Charlie!" Scott called.

"Hey." Charlie replied. Mo smiled at him, and Charlie drove away, slowly accepting what he just saw. Suddenly, as he drove past Victoria from the school newspaper, she smiled at him. Then, he smiled and drove toward her.

At Olivia's house, Olivia opened the door to find Wen standing there.

"Hey." She said smiling. "What's up?"

"I brought you something…." Wen said. Then, he held up a small kitten that looked just like Nancy.

"Oh my goodness!" Olivia exclaimed, picking the kitten up. "Where'd you get her?"

"Well, Sydney's old roommate found a litter and, I thought of you." Wen replied. Olivia smiled.

"It's adorable!" Olivia exclaimed. Then, she started petting the kitten.

"You were right, you know." Wen began. "About Sydney. She may not be my mom, but she definitely cares. I mean, she's not perfect but, she's ok."

"Yeah, well, perfect Wen," Olivia began. "Way overrated." They smiled and hugged, and then Olivia went back to petting the kitten.

Soon came the day of Sydney and Wen's dad's wedding. Everyone from Lemonade Mouth and some of their friends were there. Wen was the best man, and his sister was the flower girl.

Meanwhile, Stella was sitting next to Wen's dad's college buddy.

"That's my bandmate up there." She whispered to him.

"And that's my old college buddy." He replied. "See? You and me are like, practically best friends already." Stella smiled. "You know, I used to be in a band too." He continued.

"Really?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "I played bass."

"What do you do now?" Stella asked.

"I own an organic lemonade company." He replied. Stella's eyes widened. "It's going gangbusters, it's crazy!" he continued. "People just can't get enough of this stuff."

"Mel?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a quizzical look. Stella looked away in shock for a moment, then turned back to Mel.

"Let me ask you this Mel…." She began.

After Stella explained the band's whole story to Mel, he was more than happy to fund for a whole auditorium for the school. It was _amazing! _I mean, it had a piano and everything! By the stage waited all the kids from the school waiting for the ribbon on the piano to be cut. The members of Lemonade Mouth were standing by the piano. Ms. Rezenick was by the piano with them, her eyes filled with delight.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "Let's open up our music hall!" She began to cut the ribbon, but Principal Brenagann came in and stopped her. "Why are we stopping?" Principal Brenagann posed for the cameras held by 2 members of the school newspaper. Ms. Rezenick rolled her eyes, and cut the ribbon. "We are open!" she declared. Everyone cheered. "Who would've thought?" Mrs. Rezenick asked Principal Brenagann. "_Stella _did all this." Then, she turned to the members of Lemonade Mouth. "Hey, you guys!" she called, and held up a can of Mel's Lemonade. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" they called back. Even Principal Brenagann joined in.

"You know," Principal Brenagann said, glancing in Stella's direction. "She'd actually make a very good principal one day."

"Oh?" Ms. Rezenick asked.

"Yeah. I actually used to be a bit of a rebel myself." He replied. He and Ms. Rezenick laughed.

And _that _is how Lemonade Mouth came to be. Those were the words written on Olivia's first letter to her dad. As she stared at her letter, she slowly placed it in the mailbox. Who would have guessed where Lemonade Mouth performed next?

Now, we are back to where we were at the very beginning of the story. At Lemonade Mouth's concert, _in Madison Square Garden. _Even as Lemonade Mouth became one of the world's most famous and most beloved band, all of the members had a special bond that was unbreakable.

_The End._

WAIT! WAIT! That's NOT the end! There's _more! _The _next _chapter is the bonus scene on the DVD. Stay tuned!


	29. Bonus Scene

Hi! This is the very last chapter of the story. Anyways, this was the bonus scene on the DVD. Enjoy!

In a studio, cameras were on, and so were several lights on a stage. Then, a female black car drove out and faced the cameras.

"Hi, and welcome to _Music Scene!_" she greeted the viewers. "I'm Moxie Morris, your host for all things musical, and do we have a treat for you tonight! Here, in the studio, we have Lemonade Mouth!" The cameras turned to face Olivia, Wen, Mo, Charlie, Stella and Scott. "Let's give it up!" Moxie continued. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the band smiled. "It's great to meet you guys!" Moxie exclaimed. "So, 8 months ago, you were all just normal high school students, and now here you are at the top of the charts. How did you get here?"

Now, no one from Lemonade Mouth knew exactly how to answer that question. It was a pretty long story. (After all, it _was _28 chapters long…) "Nobody?" Moxie asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I think we'll just save that for the movie." Wen joked. Several people, including Mo, laughed.

"Oh, come on." Moxie insisted. "I mean, tell me a little about how life has changed for you. Charlie, you're America's new heartthrob!" Olivia laughed. "Is there anyone special?" Moxie asked.

"Um, no." Charlie replied. "No one special." Charlie took a quick glance at Mo. "Not yet anyways." He continued.

"Well, speaking of someone special," Moxie continued. "Scott and Mo, how is your relationship?" Mo's eyes widened. Her dad was in the studio, and he would not like this.

Almost as if he was reading her thoughts, Mo's dad asked, "Relationship? What relationship?"

"We talked about this papa…." Mo stammered.

Olivia couldn't bear to watch her friend like this, not in front of so many people. So, she said, "No, actually, it's not Mo. It's me." Shocked, Mo turned to her. Wen stared at her in disbelief. Several gasps were heard among the crowd. Then, Mo slowly turned to Scott.

"I have no idea what she's talking about…" Scott said.

"Wha-? Oh, no no no, me and _Wen._" Olivia explained, slightly embarrassed. "We've, we've um, been, dating-ish, sort of…." Wen gave her a strange look. _Please just go along with it… _Olivia silently begged. Everyone from Lemonade Mouth stared at them. Eventually, Wen got the idea.

"Uh, yeah, we, we have." He agreed. Everyone smiled.

"Okay, here's the deal Moxie." Stella began. "Life for us? It's different, but, it's still the same. I mean, the stage is bigger, and the crowd is _way louder, _but, every night we get out there, and we know where we belong."

"And where's that?" Moxie asked. Stella glanced at her bandmates.

"Together." She replied. "Making the music we love. Now, if you don't mind, we'd love to play our new song." More cheers erupted from the crowd.

As the band played, they all knew that none of this would have been possible without each other. They were bandmates, and friends, who had overcome the troubles that had been bothering them for so long.

After all…..if life hands you lemons, make lemonade!

And…_that _is the end. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Oh, but before you get sad, they _are _coming out with a Lemonade Mouth 2. I think you all know where this is going….. 


End file.
